


Changes, Ideas and Suggestions

by Caron



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV), Inspector Morse - Colin Dexter
Genre: Basically will feature everyone in the series (focus will lie on Morse though), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caron/pseuds/Caron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With "Endeavour" appearing, we are finally able to fill some holes in "Inspector Morse". The general gist of this will be adding some things into the old series. Every chapter can be read as a stand-alone story. There will be some where I deviate from the canon. I'll add a summary to each chapter in the notes. Those that deviate from canon will be clearly mentioned there, as well as where it deviates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I'm gifting this to anyone who has loved the work of Colin Dexter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I%27m+gifting+this+to+anyone+who+has+loved+the+work+of+Colin+Dexter), [as well as to anyone who has written or will write fiction about Morse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=as+well+as+to+anyone+who+has+written+or+will+write+fiction+about+Morse).



> Chapter 1 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> Slight deviation, mainly just adding in "Endeavour" materials into the episode. Strange and Morse in a pub, talking about the "Stavely" case. Also stating why Morse wants Lewis working for him.
> 
> Chapter 2 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> This is massive AU, Morse doesn't show up at the scene. Bell deduces Morse has to be involved and goes to "bring him in" for questioning. Sadly, DCI Morse is playing cards with retired Superintendent Thursday, a very elderly retired Deputy Commissioner Bright and Chief Superintendent Strange (was rewatching the old series and later saw some film, this popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out -> So I'm writing it down).
> 
> Chapter 3 – Fugue:  
> At the end, atop the roof. What if Mason Gull had anticipated more. The plan went deeper.

(...)

The pub is one of those you find all over the United Kingdom. The moment you go through the door, you believe to have been transported back into the past. This particular pub didn’t seem to have changed in any way since Endeavour had been given his first pint of ale by good old Thursday back in ’65. Refocusing his attention towards his old friend Jim, Morse took a large gulp of his glass. 

“Look matey, we had to check. With you cleared in the Stavely murder and with Bell leaving…well, I want you to take the case in the morning.” Taking a swig himself, Chief Superintendent Jim Strange thought back to the old days, before his friend got so bitter. “Good lord Morse, this was a right cockup from the get go! What were you thinking, breaking into a house? Just think before you act, can you do that?” Looking up once more, a different image got overlaid over the present day. A young Morse sat before him again, reminding him of the many nights they used to quiz each other in preparation for the Sergeant exam.

“Sir, may I ask you to assign young Lewis to me?” the gravelly voice cut through the illusion as a knife through butter. Once more Strange thought back to the reasons behind his friend’s bitterness. “What ever for matey? You have been avoiding having a bagman for years now. Why him?”

“He is different, impressive. He has a good head on his shoulders. Isn’t bogged down by rules and regulations, yet still managing to know when to adhere to them. Know who he reminds me of?” looking up from his glass, Strange watched as Morse became more lively then he’d seen him in years. “No matey, I can’t think of anyone.”

“He reminds me of Fred Thursday, without the experience and weariness.” Looking back to his glass, Strange thought of it. “I see your point, yet I’d have to say he’s more of a middle ground between Thursday and old Bright. Regardless, I’ll have him reporting to you in the morning.”

Raising their glasses together, two old friends became lost in memories made nearly 40 years prior…

(...)


	2. AU - drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not that good. Had to get it out of my mind though. Didn't turn out as it was in my mind. Hope it's still readable though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> Slight deviation, mainly just adding in "Endeavour" materials into the episode. Strange and Morse in a pub, talking about the "Stavely" case. Also stating why Morse wants Lewis working for him.
> 
> Chapter 2 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> This is massive AU, Morse doesn't show up at the scene. Bell deduces Morse has to be involved and goes to "bring him in" for questioning. Sadly, DCI Morse is playing cards with retired Superintendent Thursday, a very elderly retired Deputy Commissioner Bright and Chief Superintendent Strange (was rewatching the old series and later saw some film, this popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out -> So I'm writing it down).
> 
> Chapter 3 – Fugue:  
> At the end, atop the roof. What if Mason Gull had anticipated more. The plan went deeper.

(…)

It was already dark when they came. They’d found a letter in Miss Stavely’s flat from a man named Morse. Same person had also left a message on the machine. Detective Sergeant Lewis was unsure how to feel about the unholy glee that seemed to fill Chief Inspector Bell. Oh, he had heard of Morse…everyone in the station had. Morse, the last resort…if nobody could solve a case. It went to Morse, who seemed to have an uncanny ability to solve anything that came past his desk. This did not ingratiate him to the other detectives in any way. Morse was, after all, the man who fixed their cockups. 

Regardless, Lewis was – in some small way – disgusted by the great glee Bell and the other detectives seemed to gain out of having to talk to the man. Why bring him in for questioning? He was a trusted copper and could have just as easily made a statement in the morning. This was purely harassment.

As Lewis pulled up to the house, he looked back to see two squad cars follow. The next reason he’d be asking to transfer away from the post of Bell’s bagman. The only reason for the 4 uniforms was to further humiliate Morse.

Bell nearly skipped towards the doorway, ringing the doorbell with a flourish. Looking around, the Sergeant noticed that even the Constables seemed to be uncomfortable. 

When the door opened, Bell stumbled back. Lewis and the Constables gazed on with shock, and some hidden amusement. “What on earth are you doing here Bell? Something the matter?” looking at Chief Inspector Bell with a bemused and slightly annoyed expression marring his features was Chief Superintendent Strange.

“Sir, what brings you here?” Lewis managed to force out, as he realized Bell was still in shock.

“Never mind me, what brings you here Bell?” oh great, Strange was getting annoyed.

“We’re here to bring DCI Morse in for questioning sir. A murder occurred not too long ago – the Stavely case sir – Morse is a suspect, highly suspect even.” Bell had snapped out of his shock and was now going onwards to save face, having informed the uniforms of his plans before hand.

“Now matey, he’s been here for the last five hours. Our monthly game of whist.” Strange ground out, “Perhaps you wish to come in gentlemen, and ask the others to corroborate my story?”

“Well certainly there is no need sir. We can just…” Bell was quickly interrupted however by an elderly voice from further in the house, “Strange, where are you? Who was at the door?”

“Well then lads, come in.” Strange stated before turning around and going into the interior. As Lewis and the uniformed constables entered, Bell was forced to choose between staying outside or entering the house as well. 

Past the living room, the group was led into a conservatory in the back of the house. A table had been set up with three figures sitting around the table, Morse and Strange seemed to be the youngest men present in the room. “Now gent, this is DCI Bell. He believes good old Morse murdered a woman in Canal Reach not long ago. He’s here to bring Morse in for questioning.”

The oldest man in the room – a short bald man, seemingly ageless but, in Lewis’ mind at least over the age of 90 – looked up sharply at that statement, “That is not procedure though. Nor tradition, normal regulation states that you could have waited for him to come into the office tomorrow morning. To avoid shaming the department before certainty is established.”

“And who may you be?” Bell ground out, seemingly annoyed. “Deputy Commissioner Bright, retired. To my left is Superintendent Thursday, retired. I shall assume you know DCI Morse and CS Strange since you work with them. Is our word good enough for you? Or do we need to find other witnesses to corroborate his presence here?”

(…)


	3. Fugue - redone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought the ending of Fugue seemed a bit too clean for my liking. Under the Bodleian, Morse was stabbed. We saw the blade (5 to 10 cm long) and it seemingly went all the way in. I recall Max DeBryn stating it was a slash, not a stab. But from the looks, it was a stab alright. The blade went in, out and Gull ran away. His arm didn't move as one would expect in a slash though. Also, from the entire episode we get the looks this was all planned. He wanted Morse to be under the Bodleian. He wanted him to be stabbed there. So why didn't he poison the blade, how many opera's include poisoned daggers? 
> 
> Seriously, he was taking vengeance, hiding it as an insane game against the Police. So technically, it'd be logic for him to get Morse delayed quite long so he could complete his plan.
> 
> Anyway, here is Fugue, revisited: "What if the blade was poisoned?"
> 
> ((I may end up revisiting this one, or continuing it. Morse/Joan romance could be put in here perhaps. If I do, it'll be in a separate story though. Want to keep this one around to preserve my odd ideas in.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> Slight deviation, mainly just adding in "Endeavour" materials into the episode. Strange and Morse in a pub, talking about the "Stavely" case. Also stating why Morse wants Lewis working for him.
> 
> Chapter 2 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> This is massive AU, Morse doesn't show up at the scene. Bell deduces Morse has to be involved and goes to "bring him in" for questioning. Sadly, DCI Morse is playing cards with retired Superintendent Thursday, a very elderly retired Deputy Commissioner Bright and Chief Superintendent Strange (was rewatching the old series and later saw some film, this popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out -> So I'm writing it down).
> 
> Chapter 3 – Fugue:  
> At the end, atop the roof. What if Mason Gull had anticipated more. The plan went deeper.

(…)

As a laughing Mason Gull was taken away he yelled out that he’d finished his work anyway. Looking towards one another, DI Thursday and CS Bright looked at one another puzzled. Fiddling with his broken pipe, they exchanged some pleasantries. “Only reason I’m still here is young Morse sir.” Turning slightly, Thursday and Bright looked towards where they thought the young DC had been standing. Not finding his silhouette, the pair looked around the roof. With a start Bright gave a shout and pointed to the side. A still, unmoving figure lay in a deep gutter, his foot caught behind a smokestack, preventing him from falling over the edge. 

“Oh damn! Sir, with respect…run down! Have them call an ambulance and some strong constables to help me carry him down those stairs.” As the DI’s panicked voice reached the CS, Thursday had already reached the young man’s body and was pulling him up and away from the roof’s edge.

(…)

((24 hours later))

As the men filed into the area outside Fred Thursday’s office, Bright looked over at some of the faces. Thursday of course, Strange and Jakes, ah and there was the doctor. “Ok chaps, as you all know, we captured the bastard last night. I want all of you to write up everything you did. We need to get this man behind bars forever, so we’ll want this to be ironclad. Ah, about young Morse. The knife he was stabbed with was coated in a poison. The doctors at the Radcliffe are uncertain how he managed to keep conscious, let alone upright and active. By all counts, he should have lost consciousness and died within 6 hours of being stabbed. He’s currently recovering and will be back on duty in about 3 months.” Looking around again, Bright noticed he still had the room’s full attention.

“Also, his actions – while in agony – were exceptional. I am proud of his actions and they only reflect positively on us all. I have spoken to the Chief Constable earlier today. Detective Constable Morse has been submitted to receive the George medal for his acts over the last few days. I just received a call from the Chief Constable’s office. The award has been approved by the Palace. Her Majesty was personally informed of the specifics of this case and will be writing a letter to be added to DC Morse’s file. I am certain that we will all live up to his example.” With a glance, Bright gestured towards Thursday to dismiss the men and moved into his office to discuss a more private matter.

(…)

((That evening))

“Win, children? Would you mind having a house guest for awhile?” Fred stated, reaching for his tea.

“What do you mean dad/dear?” came the response.

“Young Morse – I think I shall break the rule for this once – he was rather severely injured during this last case. He saved my life yesterday. He lives alone, and will need to regain his strength. Don’t think it would be good for the boy to be alone for awhile…and we do have the spare room. He’ll be bedridden for awhile, then he’ll need help getting around for quite awhile. Win, do you think we could…”

“Oh Fred, of course we’ll take him in for awhile. Boy needs fattening up anyway.” Win stated, seemingly more shocked at the nice young boy being all alone then of how close her beloved husband had come to death. 

Both Sam and Joan were nodding along with their mother. Raising from her chair, Joan gained the attention of the table. “Just going to pop up and pull the spare sheets off. I’ll take them with me tomorrow and get them laundered in the city. Make sure they’re nice and soft for when he’s here. Maybe after work, Sam and I can go by his flat and get rid of perishables, clear up a bit and get some of his things?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Sam said, around a sip of tea, “Knowing mum, he’ll end up living here permanently. So we may just as well gather up everything he owns and move him in permanently.”

Giving the lad a soft – playful – cuff around the head, Fred grinned at his wife, “I do think you may be on to something, but the lad still has to agree to stay with us. I’ll be visiting him after tea at the hospital. If he agrees, we’ll see about moving him out of that hole, he’s shacked up in now though.”

“Dad…” Sam asked, “Why are we taking him in, you’re normally not that close to your bagman, nor a mere Constable.” 

“He was in agony, Sam, yet didn’t complain once. His entire mind was focused on finding a kidnapped 8 year old and after, it went straight to capturing this basta…” at the frown on his wife’s face, Fred Thursday rephrased, “gentleman. He’s brave, honest and I don’t know, I just ended up finding myself liking the days I work with him. His mind is extraordinary.” Refilling his cup, the Inspector looked up, “As I said, I breached the rule this one time. So it’s only fair you get to do so as well. Anything you want to ask me about my job?”

With a worried look on her face, Joan asked her father what had happened to the young Constable who had treated her as a woman, not the gov’s daughter, as all the others seemed to do upon meeting her.

Calmly explaining the poisoned stabwound, as well as how the lad had prevented him from being thrown off a rooftop. Fred finished his tea and made to stand up, stating he’d better get going or he’d miss the end of visiting hours.

(…)


	4. Recollections - Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see that Max was quite friendly with Morse in "Endeavour". What happened to make him so rough and sometimes insulting towards his old friend in "Morse"?
> 
> A study of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> Slight deviation, mainly just adding in "Endeavour" materials into the episode. Strange and Morse in a pub, talking about the "Stavely" case. Also stating why Morse wants Lewis working for him.
> 
> Chapter 2 - The Dead of Jericho:  
> This is massive AU, Morse doesn't show up at the scene. Bell deduces Morse has to be involved and goes to "bring him in" for questioning. Sadly, DCI Morse is playing cards with retired Superintendent Thursday, a very elderly retired Deputy Commissioner Bright and Chief Superintendent Strange (was rewatching the old series and later saw some film, this popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out -> So I'm writing it down).
> 
> Chapter 3 – Fugue:  
> At the end, atop the roof. What if Mason Gull had anticipated more. The plan went deeper.
> 
> Chapter 4 - Ghost in the Machine  
> Max seems to be less close to Morse in later years. What happened. Set it in Ghost in the Machine, since we learn here that Max had a stroke. But Morse seems to not truly care.

(…)

A he lay there, Max Debryn could only feel amusement at the situation. If he died here today, it would be his own bloody fault. 

A new thought jumped in, ‘Oh god no, they’ll have bloody Swain do the autopsy!’

This was quickly replaced by a mental grin, recalling how viciously Morse had cut into the good doctor during the Poindexter case. After being called all but incompetent, Swain had stupidly made a complaint. Which meant the incident was logged, and his moving of a body without police approval was logged as well. The old sot was now practically barred from field work.

As a second lance of pain went through him, Max looked back on his life. Would this qualify as having one’s life flash before one’s eyes? Oh the irony, he’d listened to his late wife. She’d been taken under the wing of the late Mrs. Bright. The old witch had hated Morse for interrupting some social function, early on in his career. So she’d made sure Mrs. Debryn knew which Detective was bad news.

Max had listened, broken off friendship with Morse since distancing himself from the brilliant but unorthodox man would benefit his career. It had, at 59, Debryn was chief pathologist for the county, as well as one of the most respected authorities in this field. 

Sadly, it had made him slightly lonely. Oh by Jove, the date! First Thursday of the month! Back in the day this had been the time he and Endeavour would be playing cards. Had he not put career before friend, he’d already be in hospital.

Calmly Max accepted his lot. Alone, in a remote house with nobody to find him.

As it happened, a car experiencing trouble had passed. The desperate man, looking for help or a phone, saw a light, some miles away, on a hill. Looking in through a window, since nobody was answering, he saw a man, lying on the floor.

(…)


End file.
